


Dirty Words With Friends

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is still sour about his loss to Jared in Words With Friends, so he wants a rematch. The game takes a dirty turn that neither one of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two years ago before I went to a Supernatural convention.
> 
> I didn’t have an account on here yet, so this was only posted on my Live Journal.
> 
> I randomly thought about this a few days ago and I decided to post it here. 
> 
> I actually wrote this specifically to give to Misha as a gift.
> 
> I will talk more about that in the author’s note at the bottom. 
> 
> I love Mishalecki and I just wanted to share this with all of you.
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy reading it!

* * *

Misha’s POV

* * *

“I’m bored,” I complain.

“Go on Twitter or something,” Jared suggests.

“I’m literally snowed in and I’m at your place. Not much to tweet about,” I reply.

“You could always rile up the fangirls by saying that you’re stuck with me. You can say that we’re sitting here naked since we’re so cold,” He jokes.

“That’s just a fantasy of yours,” I tease.

“Not really. I’d much rather have Jensen,” Jared counters with a smirk.

“Oh, please! I’d be a much better lay,” I argue.

“I don’t know, Jensen has those lips . . .” He trails off and mimics a blowjob gesture.

I laugh. “Good point.”

“We could always have a Words with Friends rematch since you’re a sore loser,” Jared says.

“Fine, but we’re not playing for money this time,” I tell him.

“So what are the stakes?” He asks.

I grin. “Why don’t we let our followers decide?”

I type out a simple tweet asking what the stakes of my rematch with Jared should be. Of course it doesn’t take long at all for the responses to come pouring in. Most of them are pretty lame, unoriginal, and boring. I relax as I skim through the tweets. Finally, there is one that eventually catches my eye.

“@chocolateclipse says that we should play for clothes like strip poker,” I read aloud.

“Interesting,” Jared remarks.

“I just Googled it and there are so many different ways to play. I like these rules though; every time that you score a double word, triple letter, or triple word, you get to choose what article of clothing that your opponent takes off. Instead of keeping track of points, the winner is the person who can keep their clothes on the longest. The first one naked obviously loses,” I explain.

He nods. “Ok. I get to play first since it’s my house.”

Even though Jared has the heat on, it’s still blistering cold so we have on multiple layers of clothing. He sits on the couch across from me and he pulls his phone out. I can’t wait to kick Jared’s ass and have bragging rights. I’m not really looking forward to seeing him naked, but it’s not like his body is anything that I haven’t really seen before. He clears his throat and winks at me.

Jared smirks. “You know that I’m going to take a picture of you while you’re naked and send them to everyone when I win, right?”

“You don’t have the balls to do that, Padalecki,” I point out.

“We’ll see,” He comments.

He plays the first word which is “Cable” and of course the “e” ends on a double word. I have on shoes, two pairs of socks, jeans, long underwear, boxers, two t-shirts, and a sweater. It’s going to take a while for me to get completely nude. So, I’m confident about my chances of winning.

“I’m tired of staring at that ugly ass sweater so take it off,” Jared demands.

I flip him the bird once my sweater is off. It’s not that bad. It’s better than the one I wore in “The French Mistake” so this sweater isn’t nearly as hideous as it could be. After thinking for a few seconds, I play “couch” and the “h” lands on a double word. I know how much Jared hates wearing multiple layers on his bottom half, so I instruct him to remove his jeans.

“If you wanted to see my cock, Misha, all you had to do was ask,” He taunts as he tosses his pants onto the floor.

Jared is now wearing a pair of plain cotton boxers and at least two shirts along with his shoes and socks. He takes a sip of water and he chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates what word he wants to play next. He eventually plays “exits” and the “s” ends on a triple letter score.

“Off with the shoes,” Jared commands.

I step out of my shoes and I stare at the shitty letters that I have. I play “quit” and the “t” lands on a triple letter. I tell Jared to take his shirt off and he unwillingly obliges. We play a series of about four regular words. It’s my turn again and I smile smugly when I play “cake” because the “c” is on a triple letter and the “e” is on a triple word. So with one word, I get to eliminate two articles of Jared’s clothing.

“Fuck!” He exclaims.

He only has his shoes, socks, boxers and one shirt left. After briefly pondering, I ask him to get rid of his shoes and shirt. He glares at me and I just smile back. He looks a bit ridiculous just sitting there with his boxers and socks on. I try not to let my gaze focus on his bare chest, but it’s kind of hard to look away. I’m not insecure about my body, but Jared is built like a fucking professional athlete.

I’m brought out of my thoughts when Jared plays a word. His word is “slob” and the “l” lands on a triple letter. I still have on a lot of layers so he has me slip out of my pants. There’s a nice variety of words that I can play, but I decide to go with “timed” and the “d” is on a double word score.

“Socks,” I simply request.

He kicks his socks off reluctantly and I just laugh at the pout that’s on his face. He pretty much knows that he’s fucked, but he plays “found” anyway and the “f” is on a double word square. I take off my long underwear. I have five more articles of clothing and he’s left with just one.

“Should have worn more clothes,” I state blatantly.

“No shit. Although I’d be sweating my balls off if I had on as much as you do,” Jared comments.

“It’s so funny that you mention balls because you’re about to show yours,” I reply as I play.

My word is “later” and the “r” lands on a double word square. Although Jared never really turns down a dare, I expect him to protest and not actually get naked in front of me. I’m surprised when he stands up and slides his black boxers down. Again, I’m not insecure with what I’m packing at all, but Jared is massive everywhere. I should probably close my mouth and stop staring, but it’s like looking at a train wreck; I just can’t turn away.

“Holy fucking shit! How do you keep that thing in your pants?” I wonder.

He blushes. “Stop looking at me like I’m a circus freak. It’s not that big.”

Before I even realize what I’m doing, I’m walking toward Jared. He shoots me an unsure look and I’m not even conscious about what I’m doing right now. As if it’s possessed, one of my hands reaches for Jared’s cock. He makes a sound of shock, but he doesn’t make any attempt to stop me. I lick my lips because they’re dry all of a sudden.

“If you don’t want this, you have to speak up now because—”

He cuts me off by kissing me. His lips aren’t soft and supple like I’m used to in a woman, instead, they’re slightly cracked and rough. We fall onto the couch and I straddle his lap as we continue kissing passionately. Jared brings his strong hand forward and rests it on the back of my neck while his fingers idly run through my hair. We moan simultaneously when I shift my hips and our dicks rub together.

“Fuck!” Jared groans.

Both of us are dripping an adequate amount of pre-cum, so it’s nice and slick as we thrust against each other. He moves one of his giant hands down to my lower back and I wrap my hands around his neck. I jump in surprise when I feel Jared’s other hand encircle both of our cocks. I whimper when his thumb brushes my sensitive underside.

“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” I warn.

He leans in so that he’s right by my ear. “I had no idea that you were a minute man, Collins.”

“Asshole,” I retort with a smirk.

Jared’s hand is moving at a steady pace and I feel like a clumsy teenager again because I’m so close to the edge. I can’t remember a hand job ever feeling this good and it’s making me wonder about my co-star/good friend. He tightens the pressure just a little bit and I bite my lip to stop myself from making embarrassing sounds, but a whimper still escapes.

The muscles in Jared’s neck are tense and I can tell that he’s trying to hold off his orgasm. Suddenly, we’re playing a different game. I can’t say that I’m surprised though. Jared and I are always trying to up one each other. Of course, that would translate to see who can last the longest. He grazes the vein on my shaft and I can’t hold back my orgasm anymore. I shout and my body shudders from the intensity of my release.

“Damn,” I comment once I catch my breath.

“Fuck, Misha! How long has it been since you’ve cleaned the pipes?” Jared wants to know.

I laugh. “Only a few weeks.”

“I’m all sticky now, thanks,” He grumbles.

I cover his mouth with mine in order to shut him up. I also realize that he’s hasn’t cum yet, so I move his hand out of the way and replace it with my own. His dick is heavy and thick in my hands. Jared’s grunting in ecstasy, so I assume that I’m bringing him pleasure. His eyes are closed and I feel his body jerk against mine.

“Don’t stop!” Jared begs.

I tighten my grip and Jared’s eyes roll into the back of his head. I continue stroking him with one hand, while my other one fondles his balls. He has a desperate puppy look on his face and I almost want to laugh at the cute expression. He leans forward to kiss me and he screams into my mouth as he finally cums. I hop off of his lap and I find one of our discarded shirts to clean up with. I toss it to him when I’m done.

“You are a better lay than Jensen,” He reveals.

“What?” I shriek.

Jared shrugs. “It just happened one night. Practically everyone jokes about us being together so we thought that we would try it. We were both pretty drunk and it was ok, I guess. Neither one of us wanted a repeat performance.”

“Are you insinuating that you want a repeat performance with me then?” I wonder.

“Maybe. I mean I kind of want to kick your ass in another game of Words with Friends,” He says.

“I think that I should tweet @chocolateclipse back and tell her that she has no idea what she just started . . . ”

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a Supernatural convention one year before I wrote this.
> 
> Misha told a funny story about Jared fondling his crotch with a broomstick during a scene and that inspired my Mishalecki feels.
> 
> I saw the YouTube video of Jared telling the story about the bet that he and Misha made while playing a game of Words with Friends and that inspired me to write this.
> 
> I had a private meet and greet with Misha at the Supernatural convention that I went to two years ago and I gave this to Misha as a gift.
> 
> He smiled and laughed when he saw the title.
> 
> Misha thanked me and said that he couldn’t wait to curl up with it in bed and read it.
> 
> I had a copy of this fic for him to sign and he wrote: Thanks for the slash.


End file.
